ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News
Wiki News broughts for an announcement. Notes: This article must have a Report template and a date on these pages. If not it will be removed or deleted. Update April 6, 2010: This Page Will Need Some Changes. One Of These News Report Will Be Split into a newer pages. If These are Change, This Update will be removed. This New Article First Began on July 2009. Years 2009 July '09 Wiki News/Fifth Hoop film pushed back in Mexico Wiki News/Amy Tammie don't want Jane Hoop Elementary to end! Wiki News/Turbo of Catland Cracks $57.4M on Opening Day Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland Biggest Worldwide Opening Wiki News/Final 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Split Into Two Movies Wiki News/Brown and Linkin says they will go shirtless into next Hoop film Wiki News/Final Hoop Film Made in Two-Parts! Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - To Release in Two-Parts! Wiki News/Final 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Split Into Two Movies Wiki News/Amy goes Crazy to Be Pregnant August '09 Wiki News/North Pole Elementary Producers quitting Wiki News/North Pole Elementary Series Finale in 2011! Wiki News/More posters for Sonic X: The Shadow Snow Released! Wiki News/Sixth Bring it On Movie confirmed Wiki News/Turbo of Catland Breaks $300 million mark in US! September '09 Wiki News/A BFF With Ghost Imagination Rules September Wiki News/Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic New Trailer Released! Wiki News/Release Date for North Pole Elementary: The Sequel Bumped to Wednesday Wiki News/Release Date for North Pole Elementary: The Sequel Bumped from Summer to Spring October '09 Wiki News/Sonic the Hedgehog spreads $38.9M Opening Day Wiki News/Sonic X speeds as the #1 movie in the world Wiki News/Emma Watson appearing in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush as young Belle Lamar November '09 Wiki News/Blake Brown and Amy Tammie Broke Up! Wiki News/Blake Brown and Amy Tammie Back Together Again (as Friends Only)! December '09 Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland On DVD NOW! Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland tops DVD rental, sales charts 2010 January '10 Wiki News/Amy Tammie signs up for Avatar sequels Wiki News/Filming for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush has BEGAN! Wiki News/Amy Tammie dating Ryan Sheckler! Wiki News/Kim Dawson, Jane Hoop Elementary longtime score writer, dies Wiki News/Kim Dawson's funeral reveals February '10 Wiki News/2010 Preview: North Pole Elementary: The Sequel Wiki News/Amy Tammie Plans on throwing a Texas Party on Her 17th Birthday Wiki News/Blake Brown Smoking? Wiki News/No Taylor Lautner in Best Friends Forever Movie Wiki News/Alyson Stoner Says Farewell to North Pole Elementary Wiki News/Amy Tammie Died? Wiki News/Barbara Blue's Grandfather Dies Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland Overtake Twilight as Best-selling DVD! Wiki News/Amy Tammie wishes a "Happy Valentines' Day" Wiki News/Sonic X: Return to Soleanna Sneak Peek Leaked Wiki News/Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic on DVD NOW! Wiki News/North Pole Elementary true Ending Reveals Wiki News/Britney Spears Cameo Appears for The New North Pole Elementary Movie March '10 Wiki News/Happy 17th Birthday, Ben Linkin! Wiki News/Amy Tammie Will Be Sad After Jane Hoop Elementary Ends Barbara Dee talks Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Wiki News/The End of North Pole Elementary has BEGUN! Wiki News/Happy 17th Birthday, Blake Brown! Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Filming to end in June 2010 Wiki News/Final Jane Hoop Elementary Movie in 3D? Wiki News/Barbara Blue and Taylor Lautner romances in New Romantic Comedy Movie in 2011 Wiki News/Amy Tammie: Ryan Sheckler is My New Boyfriend! Wiki News/North Pole Elementary: The Sequel - First TV Spot; To Release Sneak Peek of Season Finale During The Movie's Release Wiki News/Dylan Patton Talks 'North Pole Elementary: The Sequel' Wiki News/Amy Tammie Having Her 17th Birthday Party During the Beginning of Spring Break Wiki News/North Pole Elementary Special Episode Filmed in Real-life Hollywood? Wiki News/Dakota Fanning: I'm Tired of North Pole Elementary! Wiki News/Amy Tammie in a Car Accident Wiki News/Amy Tammie Death Rumor Wiki News/North Pole Elementary Season 9 Finale - Two-part crossovers! Wiki News/Josh Hutcherson: What's Life after North Pole Elementary? Wiki News/North Pole Elementary: The Sequel Soundtrack Avaliable NOW! Wiki News/Sonic X: Return to Soleanna Posters Released! Wiki News/Ben Linkin Talks Sonic X: Return to Soleanna Wiki News/North Pole Elementary: The Sequel: World Premiere To Start on April 1! Wiki News/Amy Tammie: I Won't Be Alone Wiki News/Ben Linkin and Barbara Blue hosting Kids Choice Awards Wiki News/North Pole Elementary Season 10 Debuts in June Wiki News/You Have To See Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush in 3D! Wiki News/Sonic X: Return to Soleanna Wallposters released! Wiki News/Ryan Sheckler: Will You Marry Me? Wiki News/Amy Tammie quits Jane Hoop Elementary Wiki News/Blake Brown and Amy Tammie To Be on Dancing with The Stars? Wiki News/North Pole Elementary: The Sequel - Movie Clips Wiki News/Amy Tammie: Embarrased For Blowing Kiss at Boyfriend at Kids Choice Awards On Camera Wiki News/Amy Tammie: I Will Not Be In Avatar Sequel! Wiki News/North Pole Elementary: The Sequel - To Release on Midnight Screening Peek April 2nd! Wiki News/North Pole Elementary: The Sequel Video Game In Stores Now! Wiki News/Justin Gaston Returns for Final North Pole Elementary episode April '10 Wiki News/North Pole Elementary: The Sequel Premiere To Start at 5:00 pm! Wiki News/Amy Tammie Says Goodbye To Twitter and Jane Hoop Elementary Wiki News/North Pole Elementary: The Sequel Shines World Premiere! Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland nominated for MTV Movie Award! Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary Ultimate Editions To Release June 29! Wiki News/Amy Tammie throws her 17th Birthday! Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: We're On A Break! Wiki News/April 9: Will North Pole Elementary: The Sequel Be Box Office Fame? Wiki Newrs/North Pole Elementary: The Sequel Clip "Do You Have Any Idea What You're About To Do?" Wiki News/Fred Is Coming to North Pole Elementary! Wiki News/North Pole Elementary to Rerun For 10th Anniversery Wiki News/Sonic X: Return to Soleanna Movie Poster Revealed Wiki News/North Pole Elementary: Taylor Lautner To Return To Final Episode Wiki News/Nick Jonas: Action and Transformation In Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush; Working With Joe Jonas and Miley Cyrus Wiki News/Miley Cyrus: Out Of Hannah Montana Business for Jane Hoop Elementary! Wiki News/North Pole Elementary: The Sequel - More Clips Wiki News/Keke Palmer to surprise Best Friends Forever: The Movie fans Wiki News/Amy Tammie to move out at 17 Wiki News/Ben Linkin Quits Acting Wiki News/North Pole Elementary: The Sequel - In Theaters NOW! Wiki News/Will & Grace: The Movie - Release Date Moved Up To Wednesday! Wiki News/Early Estimates: North Pole Elementary tops Box Office! Wiki News/North Pole Elementary: The Sequel wins at the box office! Wiki News/North Pole Elementary Takes The High Banks Wiki News/The Final Rush: Filming on a break till the whole month; filming to finish in July Wiki News/"North Pole Elementary Sequel" Takes Early Lead at Box Office Wiki News/Amy Tammie Not To Let Boyfriend To Move In! Wiki News/Amy Tammie Denies Ryan Sheckler of Moving In Her Home Wiki News/Ben Linkin Calls It Quits! Wiki News/Blake Brown: The Final Rush will make people sad about the ending Wiki News/Movie Review: North Pole Elementary: The Sequel Wiki News/Dakota Fanning Admitted Dylan Patton Her Boyfriend! Wiki News/Ryan Sheckler Not Moving In Amy Tammie's Home She Said Wiki News/2010 North Pole Elementary: The Sequel Review Wiki News/North Pole Elementary to Take Clash Out Box Office Wiki News/'Date Night' and 'Titans' too close to call, but 'Dragon' is a winner, while North Pole Elementary flops at the box office Wiki News/Happy 17th Birthday, Amy Tammie, while she's moving out Wiki News/No More North Pole Elementary sequels! Wiki News/Amy Tammie Moves Out On Her Birthday! Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - There Will Be Bloody Scenes and Might Be Rated PG-13 Wiki News/Watch North Pole Elementary The Sequel Online Wiki News/North Pole Elementary: The Sequel To Release in UK May 2010 Wiki News/North Pole Elementary Soundtrack Hits Top Billboard 200 Wiki News/Ben Linkin Confess He Will Miss Hollywood Wiki News/Amy Tammie: 'I'm The New Miley Cyrus' Wiki News/Blake Brown Hates Twilight! Wiki News/Early Estimates: Kick-Ass (But Kicking Only Some Ass) Wiki News/Kick-Ass tops Friday boxoffice, while North Pole Elementary falls Wiki News/'Kick-Ass' Lightly Taps Butt In The Saturday Box Office Report Wiki News/The Final Rush First Look Released! Wiki News/North Pole Elementary Wins Box Office Again! Wiki News/2010 Preview: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush (Part One) Wiki News/Reports on 'Eclipse' Final Trailer, 'Deathly Hallows' New Trailer, 'Final Rush' Teaser Trailer Wiki News/Kick-Ass Kicked North Pole Elementary's Ass At Box Office! Wiki News/2010 Summer Movie Guide Wiki News/Miley Cyrus Talks Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush and Hannah Montana ending Wiki News/Ben Linkin Quitting Hollywood, For Real! Wiki News/Bring It On: No Matter What Trailer! Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Footage and New Trailer To Relase from Ultimate Editions Wiki News/Turbo of Catland Returns To Theaters, November 11 Wiki News/Early Friday Box-Office Numbers Don't Bode Well for 'Losers' and 'Back-Up Plan' Wiki News/Box office: 'Dragon' headed for top spot with new releases 'The Back-Up Plan' and 'The Losers' headed for obscurity Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Trailers Announcement Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Teaser Trailer Hits Theaters Before Iron Man 2 Wiki News/'Final Hoop Film' Trailer to Release Before 'Iron Man 2' Wiki News/'Final Hoop Film' Goes To Winton Woods, Cincinnati Museum and King's Island! Wiki News/Amy Tammie to burn her sweater Wiki News/Will & Grace Movie Moved Up to June Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Teaser Trailer Hits Theaters Before Iron Man 2 Wiki News/Best Friends Forever: The Movie To Premiere in UK Thursday, April 29! Wiki News/The Final Rush Is Being Treated As One Movie Wiki News/Best Friends Forever: The Movie UK Premiere to Start at 4:00 pm. Wiki News/Amy Tammie Will Burn Her Swater Wiki News/Ben Linkin Filming Shirtless Scene in Final Rush Wiki News/Film Review: Best Friends Forever: The Movie May '10 Wiki News/Dakota Fanning in Glasses Wiki News/Alyson Stoner Does Not Enjoy 'Best Friends Forever' Anymore Wiki News/Blake Brown Is Through With Jane Hoop Elementary Wiki News/Amy Tammie Quitting on Jane Hoop Elementary For Other Movies Wiki News/Get Ready for Teaser Trailer for 'Final Hoop Film' Friday Wiki News/Ben Linkin 'Can't Wait to leave Hollywood for Good!' Wiki News/Final 'Best Friends Forever' Season Out July 2 Wiki News/Amy Tammie Has A Dream House, and Ryan Sheckler is Not Invited To Stay Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Teaser Hits Theaters Before Iron Man 2 Wiki News/UK Review: Best Friends Forever: The Movie - Now Playing! Wiki News/Ben Linkin Shirtless In Final Hoop Film; Miley Cyrus Underwater Scene Wiki News/Watch Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Online Wiki News/Ben Linkin Says He's Not Ready To Leave Hollywood... Not Yet. Wiki News/Ben Linkin Having Feelings for Miley Cyrus Instead of Barbara Blue Wiki News/Blake Brown teams with Mitchel Musso, Taylor Lautner and Matther Underwood in action movie Wiki News/Amy Tammie worries about Jane Hoop Elementary Wiki News/Behind the scenes for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Wiki News/Blake Brown: I can't wait for my new movie, The Gangsters! Wiki News/Miranda Cosgrove is Blake Brown's Love Interest for 'The Gangsters' Wiki News/Miranda Cosgrove romances with Blake Brown for their new movie Wiki News/Amy Tammie Talks Ryan Sheckler Wiki News/Best Friends Forever: The Movie retains top spot at UK box office Wiki News/Best Friends Forever: The Movie tops UK box office Wiki News/'The Gangsters' Blake Brown's New Movie Gets Release Date! Wiki News/Blake Brown, Amy Tammie and Ben Linkin: Death to Jane Hoop Elementary! Wiki News/Sneak Peek of Fourth Season of Best Friends Forever Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Video Game Split Into Two-Parts Wiki News/Blake Brown hopes final 'Jane Hoop Elementary' movie to get a PG-13 rating Wiki News/Amy Tammie suffers a minor 'Head Injury' Wiki News/Amy Tammie taken to hospital after 'Head Injury' Wiki News/New Sonic X: Return to Soleanna poster! Wiki News/Amy Tammie Released From the Hospital Wiki News/Blake Brown Talks Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush, Part 1 and 2 Wiki News/Blake Brown Wants Amy Tammie Back Together Again Wiki News/Best Friends Forever down to four episodes Wiki News/Turbo of Catland Returns To Theaters, November 11, in 3D! Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: To Have An Wrap Up Party! Wiki News/8 New 'Sonic X: Return to Soleanna' posters hit! Wiki News/Amy Tammie is ready to leave Jane Hoop Elementary Wiki News/Amy Tammie graduates in summer 2011 Wiki News/Blake Brown, Ben Linkin and Amy Tammie might be hosting for 2010 Teen Choice Awards Wiki News/Best Friends Forever: The Movie: DVD Cover Revealed Wiki News/Sonic X: Return to Soleanna: Don't Miss Midnight Showing, June 3rd Wiki News/Will Final Hoop Movie be good or bad in 3D Wiki News/Amy Tammie: I Can't Wait to Graduate High School in Summer 2011! Wiki News/Best Friends Forever: It's A Wrap! Wiki News/Nick Jonas has a crush on Amy Tammie Wiki News/Amy Tammie Leaves High School in 2011 Wiki News/Amy Tammie plans on marriage after graduation Wiki News/Amy Tammie getting married to boyfriend after high school graduation Wiki News/Amy Tammie says she will 'rejoice' when 'Jane Hoop Elementary' is over Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: New Photo Wiki News/Amy Tammie and Ryan Sheckler: We're Getting Married! But we're not engaged yet... Wiki News/Paramount Pictures 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush' Fired Adult Actors; Child actors to play as adults Wiki News/Old Actors for 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush' Dropped Wiki News/No adult actors in The Final Rush Wiki News/Epliogue Actors dropped out from 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush' Wiki News/Hayden Panettiere will not play Rebecca Henry in 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush' Wiki News/Channing Tatum unable to play Alec Gutzwiller in 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush' Wiki News/20th Century Fox: We're not done with Sonic X yet; Sequel release date is May 13, 2011 Wiki News/Sonic the Hedgehog will be back for the fifth movie Wiki News/Sonic the Hedgehog comes back for another movie Wiki News/Sonic X: Return to Soleanna will be Big! Wiki News/Sonic the Hedgehog is back for the fifth movie Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Down to Five Weeks of Filming Wiki News/Five more weeks left for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary is down to five weeks! Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Only Five More Weeks Left! Wiki News/Amy Tammie is graduating and getting married in summer 2011 Wiki News/'Jane Hoop Elementary' Stars Wrap Up Filming Wiki News/Trio 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Stars were almost there Wiki News/Arthur Walters is done with Jane Hoop Elementary Wiki News/Arthur Walters completes Final Rush filming Wiki News/Movies opening Friday Wiki News/What's opening in theaters next week Wiki News/Sonic the Hedgehog's next adventure will be in 3D! Wiki News/New Sonic X movie in 3D; Fox signs up for 2 more films Wiki News/Final 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush' Release Date Moved Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush (Part 2) moved to July 6 Wiki News/Two months and five weeks for Final Hoop film Wiki News/Will Sonic the Hedgehog be Amy Rose's boyfriend Wiki News/When Will you watch 'Sonic X: Return to Soleanna'? Wiki News/Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Shrek: Box office battle of June 4-June 6, 2010 Wiki News/Ben Linkin returns for new Sonic X movie June '10 Wiki News/Twilight Star joins Sonic X Wiki News/Taylor Lautner stars in Sonic X: The Black Knight Wiki News/Taylor Lautner plays the new villain in Sonic X: The Black Knight Wiki News/Miley Cyrus excited for 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush' new movie Wiki News/Best Friends Forever Movie Coming to DVD and Blue Ray Wiki News/Miley Cyrus stoked for 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush' Wiki News/Movie Review: Sonic X: Return to Soleanna Wiki News/Taylor Lautner's voice too evil for Sonic the Hedgehog's new enemy Wiki News/Sonic X: Return to Soleanna: The IMAX Experience (2010) - Movie Review Wiki News/Taylor Lautner's voice goofy and evil for new Sonic the Hedgehog character; Ben Linkin still has a sexy evil voice Wiki News/Amy Tammie and Ryan Sheckler will have the sexiest teen wedding ever! Wiki News/Sonic X: Return to Soleanna: Ben Linkin will suprise fans! Wiki News/Amy Tammie is ready to quit Jane Hoop Elementary Wiki News/Amy Tammie says hello to new things and goodbye Jane Hoop Elementary Wiki News/Movie projector: 'Get Him to the Greek' and 'Killers' aiming for No. 3; Will 'Sonic X: Return to Soleanna' open big? Wiki News/Sonic X: Return to Soleanna: The IMAX Experience (2010) - NOW PLAYING! Wiki News/'Sonic X' boasts $11.5 million in midnight sales Wiki News/'Sonic the Hedgehog' reached $11.5 million at midinight Wiki News/'Sonic' speeds with $11.5 million according to midnight sales; How much will 'Sonic' made on its' opening day and opening weekend Wiki News/Sonic the Hedgehog will not be stopped by Shrek this weekend Wiki News/New Movies and Box Office Predictions: Sonic X: Return to Soleanna, Get Him to the Greek, Killers, Marmaduke, Splice Wiki News/Why 'Sonic the Hedgehog' will became the number one movie for two weeks in a role? Wiki News/'Sonic X: Return to Soleanna' will become a big hit Wiki News/New Movies playing in theaters this weekend (June 4, 2010) Wiki News/'Sonic the Hedgehog' jumps ahead from 'Shrek'; 'Marmaduke' flops Wiki News/'Sonic' is a one popular hedgehog at midnight Wiki News/Friday Box Office Win for 'Sonic X at $80 million, 'Shrek 4', 'Greek' Looks Soft While 'Splice' and 'Marmaduke' Pull Up the Rear Wiki News/Weekend Box Office Predictions: SONIC X: RETURN TO SOLEANNA sets a new world record Wiki News/'Sonic X: Return to Soleanna' on its' way to $175m opening weekend, if it has some improving Wiki News/Box office update: 'Sonic the Hedgehog' is number one in the world Wiki News/Sonic the Hedgehog Beats Shrek at Friday Box Office this weeeknd Wiki News/'Sonic the Hedgehog' good looking, while 'Shrek' blocks 'Greek' and 'Killers' from top spot Wiki News/'Sonic' tops Friday box office Wiki News/'Sonic the Hedgehog' Chaos Blasts on Friday Box Office Wiki News/Final 'Jane Hoop teaser poster Wiki News/Final 'Jane Hoop Elementary' film premieres trailer at MTV Movie Awards Wiki News/Final 'Jane Hoop Elementary' film teaser sneak peek at MTV Movie Awards Wiki News/'Sonic the Hedgehog' at $80 million on Friday Wiki News/Sonic X: Return to Soleanna: This is the Ultimate power! Wiki News/'Sonic the Hedgehog' to make over $160 million on it's opening weekend Wiki News/'Sonic X: Return to Soleanna' is the best movie of the year Wiki News/Sonic speeds as highest-grossing opening weekend of all-time!! Damn!! Wiki News/Box Office Numbers: 'Sonic the Hedgehog' is king of the world Wiki News/'Sonic the Hedgehog' is the one popular hedgehog at box office Wiki News/Box Office Weekend: Sonic X: Return to Soleanna destroy's The Dark Knight world record Wiki News/Will 'Sonic X: Return to Soleanna' get the Academy Award? Wiki News/'Sonic the Hedgehog' is better than 'Batman' Wiki News/Sonic and Amy got married! Wiki News/Rumor: Amy Tammie's Pregenacy Wiki News/'Sonic X: Return to Soleanna' made it to $167 million at Box Office Opening Wekeend Wiki News/Sonic X vs. Karate Kid vs. A-Team: Next Weekend's Box Office (June 11-13, 2010) Wiki News/Sixth 'Sonic X' Movie will be the final Wiki News/Sixth 'Sonic X' will be Sonic the Hedgehog's final adventure Wiki News/Sonic X 6 to be the last movie Wiki News/Amy Tammie Pregnant? Wiki News/Taylor Lautner 'The Twilight Saga: Eclipse' talks 'Sonic X: The Black Knight' Wiki News/Ben Linkin excited for 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush' and 'Sonic X: The Black Knight' Wiki News/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush' Footage out June 29 Wiki News/Why know that 'Sonic X: Return to Soleanna' is a badass movie? Wiki News/'Sonic the Hedgehog' leaves the big screen for the sixth movie Wiki News/Final 'Best Friends Forever' Season Pushed Back Wiki News/Best Friends Forever: Fourth Season Delayed Wiki News/Disney Channel Delays 'Best Friends Forever' final season Wiki News/'Best Friends Forever' Season 4 Bumped from July to August Wiki News/Best Friends Forever: Season 4 Bumped to late summer 2010 Wiki News/'Sonic the Hedgehog' aiming for No. 1 spot for next weekend Wiki News/'Sonic X: The Black Knight' First Teaser Poster Wiki News/'Sonic the Hedgehog' leaving the movie theater after the sixth 'Sonic X' movie was released Wiki News/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush' will be epic Wiki News/'Sonic the Hedgehog' will leave the big screen in 2012 Wiki News/Sonic, Toy Story, and Twilight heats up Wiki News/'A-Team' and 'Karate Kid': Can two 1980s reboots save this weekend's box office? Wiki News/New Movies and Box Office Predictions: The A-Team, The Karate Kid Wiki News/'Sonic the Hedgehog' will kick 'Karate Kid' and 'The A-Team' asses at box office Wiki News/"Sonic the Hedgehog" is set to duel the box office on it's second weekend Wiki News/A Throwback Weekend At The Box Office With "Sonic X: Return to Soleanna" Wiki News/Nick Jonas finished 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush' Wiki News/Nick Jonas completes 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush' Wiki News/Dakota Fanning wraps up 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush' Wiki News/'Sonic the Hedgehog' is a beast